PROJECT SUMMARY The Patient Registry and Biorepository has been designed to provide an optimal infrastructure for data collection and archiving, data sharing, and biospecimen resource distribution in order to facilitate the successful completion of the proposed Research projects as well as future Pilot and Cross-BETRNet Projects. The database underlying the Columbia-UPenn-Mayo Patient Registry and Biorepository has been designed to integrate seamlessly with the central system maintained at the BETRNet Coordinating Center and to maximize ease of collaboration with other BETRNet Research Centers. The system has been designed to efficiently transfer database to BETRNet Coordinating Center and to disseminate results among multiple venues. The tissue repository is based on a large, long-standing tissue bank of surgical resections for esophageal cancer. This Columbia-Mayo-Penn Patient Registry and Biorepository will serve as a unique resource for the three projects that will be carried out during the proposed funding period, as well as for future projects related to esophageal adenocarcinoma. The system has been designed specifically to achieve the following goals: facilitating research related to the development of BE and its progression to EAC; translating these findings to the patient-level with regards to biomarkers for risk stratification and chemoprevention; and ultimately reducing the morbidity and mortality of EAC at a population level. The existing project website, which includes a link allowing direct access to the BETRNet Coordinating Center, will be updated on a regular basis to include postings of research results and provide access to published papers. A web-based Data Request form will also be added to faciitate the delivery of data to investigators.